Things Happen
by MakeshiftTRIX
Summary: A oneshot that takes place during RE4 that I randomly wrote a long time ago and then randomly decided to publish. Ada/Leon


_This is something I wrote about two years ago, and never mustered up the courage to actually publish it. It takes place during Resident Evil 4, when Leon and Ada meet up again. It's not my best work, and it literally was my very first fanfiction ever. . . . But I decided to let it see the light of day. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the original story Capcom does, blah blah blah_

_Enjoy. . . . or don't that's up to you._

* * *

Ada placed herself up against the wall and crossed her arms examining every nervous move he made. She had no idea what was going through that skull of his and it made his aura gain more of an arcana. He had obviously grown up since their last meeting six years before. That horrifying scene seemed as if it was so long ago, now that she took the time to look back on it. The memory played so colorlessly in her head, but was well remembered like an old black and white film. And that's what she pretended it to be, nothing but a flash of fake scripted pictures. It was awarded for it's way to stun it's audience every time she had it playing in her head. To live with so much vitality, so much life despite it's moving performance of her-so-called death. Although, she wished it was just an unforgotten movie. It would not be anything else other than an old yet fresh remembrance that haunted her. The woman in the crimson gown would have to admit the memories had made her into something different, but they made her life so easy. Emotionless, but not yet taciturn. She was seductive, but knew how to keep her hands clean.

" You seem surprised" she teased.

Leon stopped his pacing to stare at her in disbelief.

"Well, I thought you were dead," He choked trying to pretend that he wasn't confused, shocked, or disappointed with the situation and in return she mocked him with her cool unmoved expression she held so well.

"I wished I could change that night, you know?" he stated hesitantly.

Ada stared into his eyes intently from across the room holding his bewildered gaze hidden behind glass eyes.

"Things happen," she stated as her features softened. And suddenly there was a subtle tremble in Leon's form, feeling overwhelmed with disbelief.

"Things . . . Happen?" he spoke with firmness in his voice.

Ada glared with a feeling of victory over him, because she could see right through his misleading composure that was being displayed. The discomfort in his stance and the rage in his icy blue eyes. It was all there and screaming his remorse at her.

After staring at her, his surprise and hurt becoming more evident as he did, he finally shook off her comment and continued to press for answers like he was trained to do. "Why didn't you contact me? I'm not hard to find,"

He turned his body to face her and took a couple of careful steps forward, afraid she would react violently with one of her hidden weapons. She was always that kind of person, and from his quick observations she was easier to push over the edge than ever. He could see it in her strictly structured body that had gone through a torpor in the passed years. A near death experience could do a lot to a person. He took a deep breath to choose his next words carefully.

"I would have liked it better than you just showing up like this,"

"I bet you would have. But it doesn't matter," She replied almost teasingly. Leon bit his lower lip looking for the right word or phrase that he could muster without setting off something inside her mind. But he couldn't overcome it, the thoughts came rushing through his head like traffic through a busy highway, and no matter how many times he tried to get passed it, they just screamed louder and fought harder. His eyes shifted slightly in his head and then looked at her straight in the face.

" I watched the bullet go through you like you were air. I held you in my arms and witnessed the whole bloody scene. And you're going to tell me it doesn't matter," he paused to breath in the icy air through his already burning throat. "That's really fucked up, Ada. " He continued with an obvious stress in his voice as he fought the rage that built up inside his chest.

She shifted her body uncomfortably letting that teasing half-hearted grin leave her lifeless cheeks.

" Would it really of mattered? You would know that I was alive, but what would that have done for you?" She questioned.

Leon clenched his shaking fists before haphazardly racing across the room to stand inches away from her body with his arms held close to his side.

"It would have mattered. I would have known you were alive. So that I wouldn't have the memories playing over and over again in my head. It would have been six years less that I would have spent depressed. It would have been six years less that I would have spent blaming myself. " he argued with raging eyes.

She regained her balance, no longer leaning against the wall, then continued to turn away from the agitated man. She didn't feel comfortable being next to him like this, and made an effort to place a safe distance between them.

Despite, her subtle struggle he raised his arm and placed it against the wall. He leaned towards her daring her to move once more. He would greatly consider this a challenge, because the more air Leon had to share with her, the more courageous he became. The shear audacity of his actions had proven that he disregarded what he had seen in her hazel eyes. The uneasiness they protruded, and it was purposely ignored. Because he too had become disturbed with time. He too could be pushed over the edge just as easily.

Another smile began to spread across her face as he challenged her. He may have grown up, but she would win. She had more wisdom, no feelings to prevent her from causing him pain. Although Leon was very different. he didn't have the confidence to hurt something that had a heartbeat. Despite, the absence of emotions, there was an organ inside of her chest that made the blood pulse through her veins. Even though she seemed incorrigible, she was still a human being. She stopped in her place and looked up at the young man filling herself up with pleasing ideas. Her features changed into soft lines across her face as her eyes gently observed him.

Ada fought the urge to giggle, a quiet snicker escaping her that went unnoticed by him. She knew he had an attraction to her back in Raccoon City, but she was unaware of how fatal it really was. The years hadn't torn away at those feelings, they only grew and made them stronger. She wondered how many nights he laid awake wishing he could have another chance and wondering if he would have taken it. All this time she thought he would have gone after the red-headed woman. The one looking for her brother six years ago. Ada couldn't bring her name to mind, only the girl's face. She would have thought that girl would have been his perfect target. But he didn't move on after Ada's death. He held onto her and most likely dwelled on the fact that he couldn't save her and that must have really take a toll on his mind. A wide smile suddenly appeared on her face when she realized that he was her toy now, willingly walking into her trap.

" Do you have feelings for me darling?" She purred pressing herself against his chest. He didn't move as his facial expression hardened. "Don't toy with me," he answered as her fingertips grazed lightly over his cheek. "I would never," she delivered with a tone of seductive nature.

"Would it really matter? You would know the truth, but what would that really do for you?" he said with a playful smile on his face. Ada tightened her fingers so that her nails dragged across his chin as she hid gritting teeth behind crimson lips.

" I wouldn't suggest playing those games with me," she answered.

"Well, then what kind of games do you suggest?" he asked.

She laughed lightly under her breath.

"I'm more interested in knowing what you want." She smiled . Leon wasn't amused with her sudden display of affection, but there was something there that tugged urgently inside of his body. Maybe it was telling him to leave, or maybe it was telling him to do something before those sparks over his skin froze him in his place.

" We both know that it has nothing to do with me. You want something else" He stated without releasing his anxious emotions through his breath by hiding behind a playful tone. She paused and looked away from him, but in less than a couple of seconds her eyes flickered between teasing to almost nurturing. An strange occurrence that was small, but Leon was so close and engrossed in her gaze that he saw the details in her expression. She parted her lips slightly as she inhaled deeply, was she preparing to say something he wouldn't like? And if so, why did she care if it evoked anything negative from him?

"Why should something stop you from getting what you want?"

Leon grew weak to her words, because he didn't really know the answer. It really didn't matter if she was using him for her own gain. He couldn't have her forever. They were on two different sides of the playing table in a cruel game that they had dedicated themselves to. She was someone else now and so was he. And if that's the case then he was unsure of what he desired in this woman. Was it her or what she used to be that he wanted? He really didn't know. Although, he stared into the depth of her hazel eyes knowing that the woman he knew was being held captive inside that body of hers. But what if that person he was searching for deep inside of this person wasn't going to be there tomorrow? But who knew if he was going to still be sane an hour from now? And maybe that's why he was still here, because she made him question himself. He had questions for the side of this game he held to so tightly. In the mist of chaos, there was no time to doubt the employer. He was their dog, do as you're told and don't ask questions. That's what was stopping him from getting what he wanted. Because he was the hero. If anyone should be selfless, it should be him. The good guy who never wonders about his place, because he was on the right side. But if he wanted Ada the way he thought he did, then was he still on the same side. If he wanted something that was trying to destroy everything he was working for, everything he was slaving over. Would this, sudden meeting be considered fraternizing with the enemy?

Despite everything, he did want her. Rather she felt that same aching burn within herself like he did,because that wasn't the point. Why should anything stop him from getting what he wants? As long as he could hold her, even temporarily, that's all he really wanted. Just having the memory would get farther than never acting on it. Even if the memories ended up leaving him in physical pain, he would still have something to hold on to through his miserable days.

Leon's eyes looked back at Ada when he felt her shift impatiently. "So, answer the question." she urged. "Do you have feelings for me?" Another cold undesired silence fell over them. A burning sensation filled up his chest with undesirable evidence that pointed to the fact that he was absolutely under her thumb, he didn't think it would ever get to this point. He was surprised that he hadn't rid himself of these emotions years ago. Time apparently made his heart grow fonder of her, or fonder of what she was six years ago. Yet, so much as changed. Everything was different now and he was well aware of that. At the same time, he couldn't ignore how he felt, not now. Not like he always did.

"Yes, I do," he answered frustrated with himself, because he had given up so quickly. Even though he was sure he would be ready for what she had in store for him, he still felt a sting in his lungs. The covers of her lips curled, he had basically given her permission to drag him along a leash for a while. Without hesitation she placed her arms gently around his neck and pulled him closer to her and whispered softly in his ear. "Why don't you prove it then?" she subtly begged.

It was his turn to not hesitate. After only moments of thought he pressed her back harder against the wall with his body. She could feel the buckle of his belt against her lower abdomen and adjusted through the uncomfortable feeling by bringing her right leg up to his waist. As the slit in the red fabric of her dress parted further revealed her bare thigh. His hands felt the soft skin of her thigh, but stopped when he came across the gun holster. He looked at the weapons with dissatisfaction and the proceeded to unhook and throw it to the side. After doing so he stared straight into her judging eyes for the first time in so long waiting for her next comment.

" You've gotten friskier," she commented breathlessly.

"Really? I haven't noticed," he answered a grin rising in his features and for a minute he could have sworn there was something in those eyes of hers, a well hidden smile maybe.

His lips were urgently pressed against hers. It felt so satisfying to feel her lips on his. Six years without the sight of her face. Seventy-two months without the sound of her voice. Three-hundred and twelve weeks without the touch of her skin. Two thousand one hundred and forty days without her presence that he suffered blaming himself with agonizing memories. Did he not deserve some kind of reward for the fifty-one thousand three hundred and sixty hours he had counted with guilt and pain?

He pulled away from the thought of the time he had to behold her death in that lifeless hell of a city. Her eyes slowly opened with a questioning glare feeling as if he had caught her unfaithful actions. Her plan to seduce him and make him impotent to her.

A state of trepidation had come back to him as he began to realize what this was all about. She was in fact a flagitious women and that kiss she returned so graciously was all a rapacious act.

The woman's face went to stone as she stared in disappointment. Although, he ignored it as a feeling of lachrymose joined his anxiety in the pit of his stomach and they made an ill gregarious friendship inside of him. He had to evince the situation, even if it would obliterate the chances of even having the lingering taste of her skin. He had to make it clear before the feelings would turn him into caustic flesh. His emotions for her would never become evanescent, because they were to strong with his decrepit will to disperse his feelings.

I love you, was on his tongue, but he didn't think there was enough justification for him to say it. Why would he say something like that? To place a last nail in his coffin? As far as he was concerned, he barely knew this girl, but when you share life threatening moments with someone, you tend to develop a strong connection with them, naturally. He cared about her deeply. The fact that she was alive made that even more evident to him. The worse part was now he was determined to make sure that he didn't lose her again. And he wasn't sure if he could promise that, or if she would accept it. " I don't want lose you," he blurted out like word vomit that he could feel coming but had no time to stop it. His breathing began to accelerate, and to his surprise her lifeless face grew vivid with the expression of shock. He wasn't confident that it was a good kind of bewilderment, but he was happy enough just to see one of her vivacious expressions again. It became only a memory when she quickly hid behind a lifeless face.

Ada thought about those words for a moment, and wasn't sure what they meant to her, because she had never believed them. Well, the new Ada had never believed them. The lifeless sick deranged Ada Wong had never even given a thought to the barren words that were given to her so often. Even the mad man ,Wesker , would give her the phrase in his own sick demented tone, but always ended it with a pet name like, darling or dear to show the fabricated nature of it all. It was always a game with him, but not Leon. He wasn't as complicated, not nearly as greedy to use those words for more of his gain and deceit. Despite her own rules about the words like the ones Leon just voiced, she believed him with every fiber of her being.

Even after all this time of being dead and emotionless, she still had the slight bit of feeling left in her body. There was something there warming her chest, even stung and crawled across her skin. There was something inhabiting her body again. After that cold night in Raccoon City, when she took a bullet through the chest and her blood was spilled along the sidewalk, she had lost her sense of being alive. She walked the earth with one goal and that was to survive, like another lifeless zombie. It was in fear, she was fearing the chance that she may lose her soul to the darkness again. Luckily, the first time she escaped the downward spiral into herself, but what about next time? If there was nothing to feel anymore, then maybe the dreadful feeling of her demise wouldn't matter. If there was no dismay in the thought of death then there was no fear in people or leaps into dangerous situations. It was like being . . . numb. Unfortunately, she had become accustom to that lifestyle and didn't plan on changing. But those words, this man that held her so close to him. This moment had left her scared. Scared of losing him, scared of letting this moment slip through her fingers like sand. She was afraid to let death grasp her lifeless soul again, because then she would never be able to touch him again. Not even if her soul were to roam the earth, she would forever have to watch him live his life without a single hint of acknowledgment. Then she would be the one left wishing to start over and wondering if she would take her chances if time was to rewind. These feelings that now boiled the blood that flowed through her veins were losing control. She could care about him? More than just a little toy, she could use to her advantage. Now, that her emotions, her humanity was rushing back into her body. She felt alive again. In a few moments, Leon had made her feel like a functioning human being, like her animality was being lifted away from her.

It was a strange feeling, the burning sensation she got when tears pooled over her eyes and then began a flood down her cheeks. It felt so new to her, and almost relieving to cry. There was still part of her that didn't want him to see her in this way. It made things far to complicated. She began to franticly brush them away, but they never stopped. It had been so long, six years of tearless life had made an impression upon her anatomy. Her body began to tremble.

He focused on her face as it lost it's strict composure, his eyes carefully looking down at her features. She stood up straight, her expression showing her power, but her eyes still flooding with tears that he honestly didn't expect after saying something that he thought she would consider a small and silly comment that she would toss to the side. His hand instinctively cupped around her cheek as his thumb wiped away the tears. Ada reacted my turning her head away from him and inhaling deeply. " You shouldn't toy with me, " she finally replied. A grin appeared on his face as her pale features were graced with a rosy tint. "Who said that I was." Ada caught her breath and bowed her head slightly, whispering numbers of curse words. Without another word, he placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head so that his blue eyes could burrow into hers. " You don't have to be afraid," he told her and then leaned in slowly to gently kiss her lips. He lingered there for a moment before separating from her. It only took another glance into her eyes for her to wrap her arms around him and with the all the passion she could bear she presses her lips against his again. A new hunger had grown in the both of them, because the anxiety, pain, guilt ,everything that they has suffered through seemed to melt into nothing.


End file.
